Her Water Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally gets pushed into the river on a school trip, she is not only rescued by two aliens, but also she gains two new friends. Rated T for action violence. Tickles and family fluff at the end!


**In this story, Ally meets not one, but _two _aliens. **

**Disclaimer: Ally and Bud, Chad, and Mikey all belong to Sparkling Lover and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Her Water Friends**

Ally was on a field trip with her classmates as they were visiting the famous water reserve that had a place where one could see the fish in the water, but the water was cloudy, making it hard to see them. Then they all went outside and walked along the ramp where the water roared beneath them at a fast speed.

Suddenly, Ally felt herself get pushed hard from behind and she fell towards the roaring river. She didn't have time to scream as the water quickly carried her away, the current making it hard for her to keep afloat. "HELP!" she screamed, but it was already too late.

Ally tried to swim as best she could but then heard a roar of water and realized she was headed for a waterfall. "HELP!" she screamed again, hoping someone would hear her.

Then, just as she started to plunge down the waterfall, she felt something tackle her in mid-air and curl around her. She felt strong arms hold her as she felt them do a cannonball into the river, but whoever was holding her swam fast and reached the shore in no time, where she felt a second set of arms pick her up.

Ally shivered and coughed a little. "She's soaked to the bone," said a gasping voice.

"We need to build a fire and get her warm," said a second voice that was deep and sounded a bit like a rapper. She felt the person holding her carry her somewhere and after a little bit, she felt the warmth of a fire and tried to soak in the heat to warm herself up.

As she did so, towels came out of nowhere and wrapped around her, soaking up as much of the water from her wet clothes, but she was still cold. She opened her eyes a bit more when she felt a blanket wrap around her.

"We need to get her home," said the second voice. "Rachel's no doubt worried by now if the school has called her."

"I agree," said the first voice.

Ally turned and gasped in fright, making the two speakers look at her. One was very tall and looked like a frog and the other looked like the creature from the black lagoon. The frog person came closer and leaned down, scooping her up in his arms. "Hey, Ally, it's okay," he soothed her.

"We won't hurt you," said the fish creature.

Ally looked at them and noticed how they smiled at her and she realized they had saved her life. "Who…," she started to ask before a sneeze stopped her mid-sentence.

"You're coming down with a cold," said the frog worriedly as he wrapped the blanket around her more tightly. "Ripjaws, head back for the mansion and let Rachel know I'm coming with Ally, but she's getting sick."

"Will do," said the fish man, who then took off quickly. The frog looked at Ally worriedly.

"Hold on," he said to her. "I'll have you home soon."

With that, he leapt in the air and jumped from trees to telephone poles, whatever he could safely jump from. Thanks to his long leaps, they were at the Grant Mansion in no time.

"Ally!" came the worried voice of her cousin Rachel, who immediately took her in her arms and rushed inside to help the little girl into a hot bath and some dry, warm clothes. Ally finally felt herself get warm as Rachel helped her. Soon, the little girl was warm enough and in dry clothes with a blanket wrapped securely around her. Rachel carried Ally downstairs where Snare-Oh and Heatblast were waiting with two others, who Ally remembered to be her rescuers. The fish man suddenly gasped, like he was choking and jumping into a large tank filled with water nearby. Ally had noticed the large tanks when Rachel and her uncles had been setting them up, explaining that they were for a friend. She now watched him take some deep breaths.

"That's better," he said. Then he noticed Ally looking at him. "How ya doing, kid?" he asked.

Ally didn't answer right away as Snare-Oh handed her a cup of hot tomato soup to warm her up some more and Heatblast scooped her up, using his own natural heat to help her stay warm.

"She'll be fine," Rachel said to the four aliens present. "Ripjaws, Bullfrag, I can't thank you both enough for saving Ally."

Bullfrag nodded. "It's a good thing we were patrolling on the waters and saw her struggling to swim," he said. "But I don't know how she fell into the water."

Ally looked at him as she paused in drinking her soup. "Bud, Chad, and Mikey pushed me in," she said.

A snarl startled them all and they looked at Rachel, who had an expression on her face that showed she was mad. "Those boys are going to hear it from me," she snarled as she went off to telephone the teachers at the school and get the three boys the punishment they deserved.

Meantime, Ally finished her soup and Snare-Oh kindly took the cup from her. "Thanks, Snare-Oh," she said, feeling better.

"You're welcome, little one," he said as he then placed his hand on her forehead, nodding to himself. "Your temperature is coming back up. You should be one hundred percent in the morning."

She nodded, snuggling into Heatblast's arms as he cuddled her, turning to look at the other two who looked at them curiously.

"You really care for her," said the frog alien.

"She's part of our family, Bullfrag," Heatblast explained.

"Bullfrag?" Ally now asked, finding the name strange, but curious as well.

"Hey, kiddo," Bullfrag said to her with a smile, his smile making her smile. "I'm glad Ripjaws and I found you in time. He's the one that saved you from hitting the bottom of that waterfall."

Ally watched Ripjaws jump out of the tank and come up to her. He smiled at her, which made him a little less scary as he then stroked her head with one hand, making Ally smile.

The four aliens went into the living room where Four Arms was and he looked relieved when he saw Ally was okay. Heatblast handed her to the Tetramand, who hugged her close as she returned the hug.

Bullfrag suddenly let out a ribbit as he turned to see Rachel coming in, still looking upset. The others turned at the sound and also saw Rachel's state of upset. The frog alien came over and pulled her into a hug, something that Rachel accepted right away, Ally noticed.

"I'm alright, Bullfrag," she said as he rubbed her back for a little bit before letting her go. She sighed and went over to the couch to which Snare-Oh gestured for her to come to him and he pulled her into his lap, massaging the older girl's tense shoulders to help her calm down.

"Rachel?" asked Ally. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, honey. I'm just stressed out, that's all," said Rachel as she leaned back against Snare-Oh's broad chest. Ally then crawled over to her older cousin and snuggled against her. The older girl placed her arm around her younger cousin in a hug.

"Hey, I know just the thing that can cheer both you girls up," said Bullfrag with a smile.

Ripjaws even had a smile on. "I think I know what you're thinking, Bullfrag," he said, looking at the two girls. Ally looked a little afraid and Rachel jumped up fast, knowing the looks on the two amphibious aliens all too well.

"Ally, run."

The little girl didn't hesitate to obey Rachel's command as both girls took off in a wild sprint, running from their laughing pursuers. It only took one lap around the whole house to tire the girls out and they went back to the living room. "I think they gave up," said Rachel. "At least I hope."

A long, slim tongue suddenly wrapped around and Ally, holding them in place as Bullfrag and Ripjaws came out with huge grins on their faces.

"Me and my big mouth," Rachel groaned as she and Ally began struggling again, but Bullfrag suddenly released them and grabbed Rachel while Ripjaws grabbed Ally.

Bullfrag poked Rachel's sides, making her laugh as she squirmed away and he let her, gently pushing her towards Snare-Oh, who caught her and started tickling her with Four Arms' help. Rachel's laughs rang through the house for a while before the two stopped, letting her recover.

Ally giggled. "You can't defend yourself from a tickle torture, Rach," she said with another giggle.

Rachel only smirked at her cousin. "Ripjaws, Bullfrag," she said. "Ally's stomach and underarms are her weak spots."

Ally's eyes almost popped out of her head as she squirmed to get away from the two aliens that grinned mischievously at her before pinning her to the couch and Ripjaws tickled her sides and underarms, making Ally laugh hard.

"NO!" Ally cried out, laughing as she felt Bullfrag start tickling her exposed stomach after moving her shirt up just a little. Then with an evil grin, his tongue shot out and wiggled into her ticklish stomach, just like he had done when he had first met Rachel.

Ally just about laughed her head off when Bullfrag switched from tongue tickling to blowing raspberries into her stomach and then tickling her stomach with his hands. Ripjaws kept tickling her underarms, but also tickled her neck too. Ally laughed and laughed, making the others laugh in amusement at the sight.

"PLEASE, STO-HO-HO-OP!" Ally cried out, starting to cough.

Both aliens stopped their tickle torture and Bullfrag lifted her into his arms, letting her rest and breathe normally as Ripjaws stroked her forehead.

"Just like your cousin," said Snare-Oh from his spot on the couch as Rachel was snuggled beside him in a brotherly embrace.

"Hmm. I agree," said Ripjaws, before jumping into the water tank in the living room, settling down with a yawn. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some shut eye."

"Me too," said Rachel. "And it looks like Ally is as well."

The aliens looked and saw what she meant. Ally had indeed fallen asleep in Bullfrag's arms and he cradled her tenderly in his arms, leaning back into the couch and closing his own eyes, falling asleep. The others followed their example, with Ally dreaming of more adventures with her two water friends.

* * *

**And that is how Ally met Bullfrag and Ripjaws. **

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
